With you its different
by SkyMaiden
Summary: After an accident at the science lab, Kikyou an assistant working there accidentally releases Inuyasha a half demon who lived hundreds of years ago. Will love blossom? No flames plz Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. She isnt afraid of me

It was a typical day for Kikyou, another day working at the science lab. Of course it was only an internship and she was just an assistant. They wouldn't officially hire her until she graduated from college. The main reason why the head scientists offered her the job, was because of her excellent grades. They knew that once she completed college she could join the ranks of all the great scientists.

Kikyou didn't mind her job, although she wanted to be out there with all the action. She wanted to find cures for diseases, make other brilliant discoveries. But it would be a few years until she could actually be called a real scientist. The good thing was that she wasn't the only intern she was with her best friends Miroku and Sango.

Miroku of course wasn't as hard working as she and Sango, but he did make work fun. Their job was to assist the scientists, there was hardly any action involved. Once in a while Professor. Akiyama would ask Kikyou for help. Everyone told her it was because she was brilliant. And although she was young her opinion was highly valued.

Kikyou appreciated their opinions but she didn't feel that she was brilliant. Sure she aced every exam and worked harder than the average person. But she just didn't see herself in the same way as everyone else saw her. In fact she was quite bored with her life, she felt that she wouldn't truly be happy until she graduated. But her life was about to change as soon as she stepped threw the lab door.

"Good morning Kikyou." Miroku said cheerfully.

"Morning." she replied.

It was the same routine say hello to everyone and grab a cup of coffee. After that she was off to assist any scientist who needed help. She found that almost half of the scientist there weren't brilliant at all, just in it for the money.

"Hey Kikyou pass me the sugar please?" Sango asked.

"Sure."

Today was unusually dull, she wanted to do something. Miroku was busy on the computer but she was sure that he wasn't doing work. Sango on the other hand was rewriting her term paper for school. Just as she was about to sit down Professor. Akiyama came over to her.

"Kikyou, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it Professor?"

"Well we just received a strange specimen, I was hoping you could assist me."

Strange, specimen two words that caught Kikyou's attention. She wanted something to do and now she found it. In the back if her mind she was beginning to wonder what this strange specimen was.

"Sure." she answered.

"Good, you can bring your friends to assist you if you like. Meet me in lab 4 in about 10 minutes." the Professor said.

Then she walked away leaving all their young minds fascinated. Well everyone except for Miroku he didn't really care. As long as he didn't have to do any work, besides Kikyou was the one they really wanted to help. She was known around the lab as the brilliant one, everyone thought so even the older scientists.

"What do you think it is?" Kikyou asked.

"An alien." Miroku said.

"No way, maybe its a two headed creature gone wrong in an experiment." Sango said.

Although she knew that they were kidding it almost sounded believable. Well not so much about the alien she didn't believe in them. Before they could discuss the matter further ten minutes had passed. And they all made their way down the hall to lab 4.

Kikyou felt nothing but anticipation, she really wanted to see what the scientist had. She had a lot of ideas running threw her head.

"Good of you all to come, please have a seat." the professor said.

They took their seats and they all noticed that the room was divided. On the other side of the curtain was the specimen the professor was talking about. Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku were expecting some sort of animal. But when the curtain was drawn back they all saw a boy, who looked to be about their age. The only differences were he had silver hair, claws, and the most striking of all two dog ears on his head.

"Professor Akiyama who is that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, apparently he has been asleep for hundreds of years."

They could all see that just by looking at his clothes. Kikyou found him intriguing she couldn't explain why. He was definantly not human, she could tell just by his ears and claws. And if he was asleep there had to be some way to wake him up.

"He isn't human." Kikyou said to no one in particular.

"Your right he isn't, he must be the last of his kind. He's a half demon."

"Your right professor they don't exist anymore." Sango said.

This was definantly something worth seeing. Kikyou had never seen an actual half demon before, no one had seen one in many years. She got up and walked closer to him, and found him even more interesting close up.

"Be careful Kikyou." Professor Akiyama said.

"He isn't scary."

She accidentally spilled the cup of coffee onto the laptop. Which caused the shield covering him to open up. They all moved back slowly and watched as the half demon fell to the floor. And to their surprise he opened his eyes, she saw that they were a beautiful shade of gold.

"Kikyou you awoken the demon." the professor said.

She looked from the professor to the half demon. She had not meant to do that, how was she supposed to know that was going to happen. All of a sudden he got up and grabbed Kikyou holding his claws against her neck.

"No one move, or she dies." he said.

Before Kikyou knew it Inuyasha was dragging her out of the lab. While Miroku, Sango, and the professor came running. She could see that they were scared but the truth was she wasn't at all afraid.

"Kikyou get away from him." Miroku said.

"Don't worry he won't kill me."

They weren't to sure, he did look dangerous. But they trusted Kikyou completely and if she said she would be fine then they trusted her. Kikyou said nothing as he continued out the building and halfway down the block. But he stopped and let her go looking around curiously.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"This is Tokyo, you've been asleep for hundreds of years." she said to him.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. He didn't know what to say to her, but he could see that she was human.

"Feh!" he replied. "Who the hell are you?" he finally asked her.

"My name is Kikyou, who are you?" she asked him.

"Hey I'm asking the questions around here."

She could see that he was angry, and that he trusted no one. She could only imagine how hard it was for him growing up with people looking down on him. The more she began to think about it, she felt sorry for him. He looked at her and saw her expression he jumped back defensively.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"No reason." she replied.

For a moment there was a very awkward silence. Until the breeze flew by and he jumped up sniffing the air.

"How can you stand this air?" he asked.

She found him more amusing awake than asleep. She started to laugh which he caught quickly. She could see that hardly anything would get passed him. He seemed to have a sharp sense pf hearing and smell.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"I find you amusing."

"What, I ain't supposed to be amusing, your a human. You should be running away in fear." he said to her.

She could tell that he was expecting her to be afraid. But she wasn't like any other human, she wasn't easily afraid. He must have been used to humans fearing him, and demons hating him. She could see that he needed someone, even if he wouldn't admit it.

'I don't scare easily." she said calmly.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. She on the other hand was getting restless, since he dragged her from work. She decided to just go home, she began to walk away. But before going any further she called out to him.

"Well aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you."

"Yes your right, I hope you enjoy it out here."

He expected her to stay and argue some more, but she continued to walk. Annoyed and knowing that he had no where else to go, he called out to her.

"Hey, um girl." he shouted.

She turned around her gaze intense.

"Alright I'll come with you, but I'm following you from the trees." he said.

She watched as he jumped up quickly and went from tree to tree. She could see that he was very fast he would have no problem finding her.

"If it will make you happy, now will you tell me your name?" she asked.

He didn't trust her enough, but she was only a human what could she possibly do. He decided to tell her so she would get off his back about it.

"Inuyasha." he said in a low growl.

"Okay, Inuyasha I'll remember that." she said.

She turned back around and he continued following her from the tree. He had to admit she was unlike anyone he ever met before. He had many questions, but knew that he shouldn't get to friendly with anyone. He knew to keep a lot of distance between them.

"How come she isn't afraid of me." he thought to himself.


	2. We are different

**Thanks for all the reviews you all seem to be enjoying the story so far. Heres the next chapter.**

When Kikyou finally stopped at her house Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He thought that they would be walking for hours. He jumped down from the tree and joined Kikyou on the ground.

"About time where the hell do you live the other side of the world?" he said.

She glanced at him, he stood there with his arms folded. She could see he was very short-tempered, probably more than the average person. They were complete opposites she wasn't at all short- tempered as he was.

"I don't live far, you are just lazy from all the sleeping you were doing." she said.

"What did you say?" he asked clenching his fist.

They stood inches apart glaring at each other. She felt that he was being extremely difficult for no reason. But as difficult as he was she found that she didn't want to leave him alone. After all it was her fault he woke up in the first place.

She couldn't just leave him alone to get used to a new world. Life as he knew it all those years ago had changed. And even if he didn't want to admit he needed her. So instead of arguing with him she opened the door and let him walk in.

He stood there looking around with a bewildered expression. He knew now that he was definantly in a very strange place. And worst of all he was alone, well he had always been alone. But now he was alone in another time. He glanced at Kikyou well she was here with him, but he didn't want to rely on her.

"So this is how houses look now." he said.

"Yes pretty much, go on have a seat." she said pointing to the couch.

He eyed it curiously and then sat down on it. He had to admit it was very comfortable, possibly the only thing he would like about the future. Kikyou could see that he was loosening up a little, well except he still had his arms folded.

"What do you call this thing?" he asked.

"Its a couch." she answered.

He turned his attention to a table with many pictures on it. He picked one up and stared at it, then he looked at Kikyou.

"Hey how can you be here, and in this little box?" he asked.

She took a seat next to him. She had almost forgotten that he didn't know a thing about the future. It would take awhile explaining to him in details about it.

"Well you see this is a picture, people take them when they want to save memories." she said.

He blinked curiously and started turning the frame over and over. He was expecting some type of demon to come out but nothing. Inuyasha then shrugged his shoulders and threw the frame on the ground.

"So what is it like magic?" he asked.

"No there is no magic."

"Yea I thought so, you don't seem to be a sorceress." he said.

She bent down and picked up the picture frame and saw that some of the pieces shattered. Before she could tell Inuyasha not to touch it he did and started to bleed.

"Kikyou, that thing attacked me." he said.

"Relax, here come with me I'll take care of it for you."

She reached for his arm which he reluctantly let her take. And then she led him upstairs to her room where she kept her first aid kit. He stared at a bottle that she had in her hand, and wondered what she was going to do.

"This is going to burn, so don't jump."

He didn't say anything at first, but then when he felt the burning he jumped. Never in his life had he been burnt so badly, and it was only liquid.

"Ah! What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Its alcohol it will stop the bleeding."

She walked closer to him with the bottle, and he backed up. She could see he was terrified of the bottle of alcohol.

"Inuyasha I'm just trying to help."

"Now way, I rather bleed to death then let you come near me with that." he said.

"Okay fine well at least let me put a bandage on it."

He nodded and then watched as she covered his finger with a blue bandage. He sighed to himself finally glad that it was over. And began to wonder what other strange things the people of the future had.

Soon the phone next to her bed rang, causing him to turn around alarmed. Kikyou watched as he reached for his sword. He was about to brake her phone.

"Wait, don't worry its just the phone." she said.

"Phone." he repeated.

She picked up the phone and answered it. The person on the other line was Sango who was making sure that Kikyou was okay. She was fine she knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to hurt her. If anything it would take her awhile before she could help him get used to the future.

"Sango can you bring Miroku and meet us at the mall tomorrow." she said.

"Us, you mean the half demon." she asked.

"His name is Inuyasha, and I need you guys to help me get clothes for him. We can't just let him walk around like that."

"Hey whats wrong with my clothes?" he asked.

Kikyou didn't respond to him right away. She was still awaiting Sango's answer, she would need both of her friends help tomorrow. Besides with more people trying to help him get adjusted to the future, things could go by faster.

"Sure Kikyou, call me if you need anything."

"Okay, so I'll see you then."

Inuyasha watched as she set the phone back on the table. This was by far the strangest thing he saw Kikyou do. He wondered who she was talking too, and how did that thing work.

"Here in the future we use the phone as communication." she told him.

"Right, anyway whats wrong with my clothes?" he asked again.

"Nothing, its just things have changed people don't wear those clothes anymore."

Soon he was following Kikyou back downstairs, and listened to her as she told him all about the mall. To him all he heard was a lot of people, food, and something called shopping. Whatever this mall thing was he knew that he wouldn't like it.

"Will there be any demons there?" he asked flexing his claws.

"Besides you, no."

"What so I'm the only one left."

She nodded and he didn't know how to feel. His whole life was spent fighting demons and now he learned there weren't any. He sort of felt relief fighting full demons all the time really took a toll on him. Sometimes he just wanted to be normal, and other times he just wanted demons to except him. But right now he wasn't too sure what he wanted.

"Think of it this way, you wont have to spend your time fighting them." she said.

He raised an eyebrow to her, it was like she was somehow reading his thoughts. Either that or she just knew how he felt. But how could she they were different, she was a human and he was a half demon. He wasn't acceptable to neither humans or demons.

"Feh! Who cares." he responded.

Kikyou saw by the look in his eyes that he did care. But his initial action was acting like nothing mattered. But she could see that it was all an act.

"You care, although you rather not admit it. You've been alone your whole life, looked down on for something you can't control. So naturally you put on this big act shielding those around you from who you really are." she said to him.

He paused and his body got slightly tense. She could see that her words hit home for him, maybe a little to hard. He turned away from her, she hoped that he hadn't offended him to much. Maybe being so brutally honest wasn't the best thing to do.

"You don't know anything, so just leave it alone." he said.

"Yes I suppose that I don't know much about you, only the things you told me. And so far you have only told me your name, and gave me nothing but bitter attitude. So if I offended you by my observation then I apologize."

She then got up and walked back up the stairs. Inuyasha sat there her words replaying in his mind, normally he wouldn't care. But it was how she spoke to him that made him start to feel regret, something he had never felt before.

Instead of sitting around he went to the only place he felt comfortable. There was a tree in the front yard which he jumped into. This was something he always did, he spent nearly all his time sitting in trees. He would always go there when he needed to think. Many hours had passed and the sun had went down.

Kikyou looked put of her bedroom window and saw him siting there. She could see that he had a thing for being in a tree. Maybe it was the only place for him to go to feel at peace, and if that was the case she didn't blame him.

"Inuyasha will you be out there the whole night?" she asked.

"Yea, so." he replied.

"Its going to rain, you don't have to stay out there."

He heard nothing but kindness coming from her voice. That was something he never had before, well besides his mother. He wasn't used to kindness from anyone, what made her so different.

"I'll be fine." he said.

"Alright goodnight." she said to him.

She closed her window and was about to go to sleep. Fifteen minutes later like she said it had started to rain. Inuyasha didn't mind rain but it was raining extremely hard. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay out here long.

He hated to admit that Kikyou was right, but he knew she was. He jumped over to her window and opened it. He stepped inside his clothes were drenched, and although she wasn't one for I told you so he did look funny.

She wouldn't be surprised if his ears would start shivering. Everywhere else on him was wet from the rain.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes. While your taking a shower I'll wash your clothes and put them in the dryer." she said to him.

He blinked again and his ears twitched nervously.

"Shower, dryer." he said.

She smiled at him, she found that every time he was confused his ears would twitch. She thought it was cute but wouldn't tell him that. She could just imagine his reaction to her even suggesting how cute his ears were.

"Just follow me." she said.

He watched as she went down the hall, and knowing that he didn't have a choice he went after her. She stopped at a door.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This is the bathroom, come in."

He stood there and watched as she turned on the shower. And he saw water, this was another strange thing he thought.

"This is the shower, and there isn't much more I can help you with."

"Aren't you going to stay, what if something goes wrong?" he asked.

A small blush appeared on her face, she was sure that something was going to go wrong. But she couldn't just very well stay in the bathroom with him.

"No sorry, I'll turn around and you leave me your wet clothes. So I can dry them." she said.

When he saw that she had urned around he began to take off his clothes. He had to admit this felt weird to him. He had never been this close to a female before, he dropped his clothes on the floor. He wasn't sure what to do next, but then his mind told him to jump into the shower.

Once Kikyou was sure that he was in the shower, she picked up all his clothes. Since this was his only outfit they definantly needed to get him some clothes. Just before she left the bathroom Inuyasha called out to her.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes."

"What happens when I get out of the shower."

"You will have to just grab that towel, until your clothes dry. Come downstairs when your done so I can show you how to use the washing machine."

She didn't wait for him to respond instead she went downstairs. She had already violated so many rules by standing in that bathroom with him. But what choice did she have she had to explain things to him.

A half an hour had passes and she heard nothing. She was starting to worry usually if things were to quiet something was happening. But soon Inuyasha came down the stairs and luckily he had to towel around him. She would have probably gone into shock or something.

"I see you didn't have any problems with the shower." she said to him.

"No, it was fine beats a hot spring any day."

"Yes I suppose so, now I will show you how to use the washing machine."

He watched as she put his clothes into the washing machine, and then poured some liquid inside. He had a lot of questions but wasn't sure how to ask them.

"What did you just put in there?" he asked.

"Laundry detergent."

Then she closed the lid and he left the kitchen and went into the living room. It would take at least another half an hour by the time the clothes would finish drying. She couldn't just have him sit in a towel for an hour she had to find something.

Then she remembered there was still her fathers old clothes. She went upstairs to her parents old room saw one of his shirts and a pair of really baggy pants. She was sure Inuyasha would have no problem wearing these until his clothes were dry.

"What are they?" he asked.

"They used to be my fathers, you need to put something on for now."

He reluctantly took the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. While she went back to see how the clothes were coming along. Soon Inuyasha came back and she saw that her fathers clothes fitted him just like his other ones.

"See now was that so bad?" she asked.

"Yeah its fine I guess."

He watched as she yawned he didn't know why she was so tired. Before he knew it she took out his clothes and put them into the second machine. He began to remember she called it the dryer or something like that.

"Kikyou whats this thing?" he asked pointing to the refrigerator.

"Oh thats the refrigerator." she said.

She opened it for him and he saw that it was packed. He was sure that it had to be food or something close to it.

"I see your hiding all the food here." he said with a smirk.

"You never said you were hungry, take whatever you want." she said.

He reached in and took out something that was recognizable. It was an apple he wasn't sure about those other things. He took a seat at the table and watched as she took out his clothes freshly clean and dry.

"You can go back to wearing your old clothes now if you want." she said.

"No thats alright, I sort of like these."

She was glad to see that they were getting along better. He seemed to be loosening up a little more and that was certainly a plus. Now all she needed was to find him a place to sleep.

"You can sleep in my parents old room, its down the hall from mine." she said.

"Feh! Whatever."

"Goodnight then, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

He watched as she went up the stairs to her room, while he laid out on the couch. Sure the couch was comfortable but he also wanted to see how that bed would feel. After an hour he found it hard to sleep so he wandered upstairs.

Instead of going to Kikyou's parents room he found himself in hers. He couldn't explain why he was there. It sort of felt like the right thing to do, he walked closer and saw that she was asleep. And also that her bed was big enough for the both of them. Besides if they could stand in the same bathroom why couldn't they sleep in the same bed.

He laid down but made sure that there was enough distance between them. He had never been in the same bed with a woman before. Actually Kikyou was the first woman he had ever gotten this close too, and they were now basically living together.

"Good night Kikyou." he said.

**Aww wasn't that cute. Anyway stay here for the next chapter.**


	3. Journey to the mall

**Thanks for all the reviews yeah the last chapter was really sweet. Heres the next chapter its even cuter.**

* * *

Kikyou awoke the next day feeling much better. She sat up and turned her attention to the left side of her bed, she found that she wasn't alone. She had a visitor, Inuyasha was lying there next to her. She opened her eyes wide with shock and got out of bed quickly. 

"Inuyasha wake up." she said calmly.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kikyou, he saw the expression on her face. And began to wonder what he did wrong this time.

"What, whats wrong?" he asked.

"You do realize where you are. Did you sleep here the whole night?"

"Yeah, so."

She thought so by the looks of things, they spent the whole night in the same bed. She wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Apart of her wanted to yell at him for sleeping besides her without telling her. But then she also couldn't help but wonder why he chose to sleep there.

"Nothing, never mind."

He shrugged his shoulders and prepared to go back to sleep. He was having an interesting dream before she woke him up.

"Inuyasha why did you choose to sleep here?" she asked.

The truth was he really didn't know , it couldn't be that he liked her did it. He wasn't too sure he had never really developed feelings for anybody before.

"I don't know, and it wasn't like anything happened." he said.

She sighed in relief, she was glad that nothing happened. Not that those kind of thoughts ever crossed her mind before. But she had to admit it would have been really awkward.

"Oh, good." she said.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean. What if something did happen?" he said to her.

He was taking her words completely out of context. She had not meant any of it to be an insult, thats the last thing she wanted him to think. Actually she did find him attractive, but the fact of the matter was that they were still strangers.

"You should learn not to get so defensive over things." she told him.

"Feh! Whatever."

She went over to the curtains and opened them. Allowing a very strong light to enter the dimly lit room.

"What the hell are you trying do to blind me?" he asked.

"We should get going soon, I still need to get you some clothes."

But she did not wait for him to respond, instead she left the room. She didn't feel like arguing with him, besides she was still thinking about him being in her room earlier. What was the point of him being there, he acted as if he didn't need anyone. And they were in the same bed, that was pretty damn close.

She wasn't sure what to expect next, all she knew was that things would be different. She would have to get used to sharing her life with him. Kikyou couldn't explain why but letting him stay with her felt like the right thing to do. Was it possible that she cared about him, more than friends. Soon Inuyasha came down dressed in some more of her fathers clothes.

"Hey aren't we leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes, we should be going."

Before leaving her house she called Miroku and Sango, letting them know where to meet them. She was sure it would take awhile before actually finding him some clothes. But it didn't seem like it would be hard, he definantly looked like the type to wear baggy clothes.

As they were walking she noticed that he had his ears covered. He was wearing her fathers old hat, she wondered about it. But then began to realize that he was doing that so he wouldn't stand out so much. The color of his hair was already striking at first glance.

"Inuyasha you don't need to worry about what people think of you." she told him.

"You said there would be humans there, I don't need them looking at me like I'm a freak."

She knew what that felt like, but in a different way. Some people enjoyed her brilliance, but on the other hand there were a lot of people who hated her for it. When she was younger all the children would tease her because she was smart. And that had always made her feel bad in some way or another. Just like she was sure he felt the same way when he was growing up.

Soon they were in the mall Inuyasha couldn't believe how big it was. Everywhere he turned there was something to see. She saw Miroku and Sango standing there waiting for them, he took a look at them but didn't say anything.

"Hello Kikyou, um Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Hi. Inuyasha say hi." Kikyou said.

"Hi." he said so low it sounded like a whisper.

They decided to start on the first floor first and then work their way up. Inuyasha couldn't help but look around and almost got lost. Kikyou noticed this and decided he would need to stay close to her. Before she realized it she was actually holding his hand.

"Can I help you two?" a saleswoman asked.

"Yes I need some clothes for him, what would you recommend." Kikyou said.

But the saleswoman was looking at how they were holding hands. She thought it was the cutest sight ever seeing a couple shop together.

"Oh this is so cute your shopping with your boyfriend. I love when couples shop together." she said.

"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You have it all wrong, he isn't my boyfriend." she said.

"Then why are you two holding hands still."

Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at each other and then dropped each others hand. Miroku and Sango watched as they saw small blushes on their faces.

"Come with me, I'll pick you out some great clothes." the saleswoman said.

Inuyasha took one last look at Kikyou before going with the woman. Kikyou noticed that Miroku and Sango were still staring at her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"So Kikyou is he your boyfriend?" Sango asked.

"No he isn't?" she answered.

Then Miroku and Sango started smiling at her, they really didn't believe her. After all they were living together anything could be happening.

"Aww our little Kikyou is growing up." Miroku said.

Two hours and four stores later they were finally done. Miroku wanted to take Inuyasha one last place before they all split up. Kikyou decided to give him a warning.

"Watch what you say around him." she told him.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"He has a very short temper."

"Don't worry Kikyou it will be fine."

Sango and Kikyou just sat down at one of the tables. In the back of Kikyou's mind she knew that Miroku was going to say something to upset him. Not many people had tolerance for Miroku's personality, but once you got used to him then it wasn't hard to like him.

"Kikyou so whats really going on with you and Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, he doesn't even see me as his friend. But it was sort of strange how he ended up in my room."

Sango opened her eyes wide with shock, and began to wonder what was really going on. And exactly what kind of relationship they were having.

"Kikyou did you two...um..."

"No we didn't, he was just sleeping there."

"Your right that is strange, he didn't pull a Miroku did he?" she asked.

Kikyou smiled a little. She knew all to well about the infamous "Miroku" it was the nickname that they gave a situation, only when it got really perverted. And she was sure that nothing like that happened between her and Inuyasha, he didn't seem like the type.

"No Sango you don't have to worry he didn't pull a Miroku."

* * *

**(With Inuyasha and Miroku)**

"Inuyasha it is fortunate that you came to the mall at this time." he started.

Inuyasha was only half listening. Miroku just continued talking and talking, to the point where Inuyasha had no idea what he was talking about anymore. But soon they came to a stop Inuyasha looked around and saw nothing but woman.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Inuyasha this is the place to be, nothing but ladies all day long. And I'm sure two guys like us could definantly get some numbers."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to him, he could see that Miroku was a lecher. That all he cared about was girls, girls, and possibly more girls. On the other hand Inuyasha could care less.

"Why not just have one mate." Inuyasha said.

"Mate?" Miroku questioned.

But before Inuyasha could answer the question a girl came over to him.

"Your really cute, whats your name?" she asked.

"What the hell do you want to know that for?" he asked.

Miroku began to see that short temper Kikyou was telling him about. And knew that he didn't want to ever get him angry at anytime.

"His name is Inuyasha." Miroku answered.

"Its different I like it, call me." she said writing her number on paper.

Inuyasha at first didn't know what to do, but Miroku told him to put it in his pocket. Before too long Inuyasha had received three more numbers.

"Wow Inuyasha only been here a few days and already you have so many numbers." Miroku said.

But Inuyasha really didn't care about that, and what the hell was he supposed to do with all those papers. He actually felt it was kind of pointless.

"But what about Kikyou?" he asked.

Miroku glanced at him. By the looks of things it sounded like Inuyasha possibly had feelings for Kikyou. Not that he could blame him.

"Ah, Kikyou excellent choice. So you do like her then?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered.

"Whens the wedding?"

"I don't know, what the hell is with all the damn questions?" he asked agitated.

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and then two of them met up with Sango and Kikyou. Then with one final goodbye and a hug Kikyou left her friends. Inuyasha had a lot of questions for Kikyou, but decided not to ask them until later.

Inuyasha was a very prideful person and hated needing anyone, but for some reason he felt different around Kikyou.

"Hey Kikyou?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for today."

"Oh, sure no problem."

She knew it was very difficult for him to say thank you. So she decided to just leave the moment alone, if she said anything then the moment would be ruined. But they didn't speak again to later that night, when Kikyou was sitting on the porch.

It was really a nice night, and decided to just relax outside for awhile. But soon Inuyasha joined her, she was a little surprised but didn't say anything.

"Hey Kikyou what are these for?" he asked handing her the pieces of paper.

She looked there them, she knew about these. So Inuyasha was very lucky with the ladies, she knew Miroku must be somewhere devastated.

"All those girls liked you, they wanted you to have their numbers." she said.

"Oh, I didn't like them anyway. Your friend seemed to like them a lot though."

"Yes thats our Miroku a real ladies man." she said almost sarcastically.

Inuyasha sort of found Miroku kind of annoying, but he wasn't too bad. And he did help him learn a few new things about the future as well. But he knew know one could help him as much as Kikyou, and truthfully he didn't feel comfortable with anyone else.

"Kikyou I wanted to ask you something earlier, it was something that woman said."

"Yes, what is it?"

"What is a boyfriend?"

She wasn't surprised that he asked this question. Seeing as how the saleswoman thought that he was her boyfriend, which wasn't true.

"Well when two people have feelings for each other, they decided to have a relationship. And they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Its just another way to say you care for someone." she told him.

To him it sounded like having a mate just different words. It made sense to him though, and she summed it up perfectly. He then moved closer to her so that their faces were inches apart.

"So am I your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I..." she started.

But before she could answer he leaned closer and captured her lips in a full blown passionate kiss. She didn't know what to say but soon found herself giving in and kissing him back. This happened to be her first kiss, and little did she know his first kiss too.

**Ending it here, but that was really sweet. I'll update again as soon as I can. R&R.**


	4. Its to early to tell

**Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my newest story. Anyway heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Kikyou who had been enjoying the kiss stopped kissing him. And to Inuyasha's surprise she pushed him away, he stared at her confused. But she did not look at him, and wondered if he did something wrong again.

"Kikyou did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No you didn't."

She then got up and went back inside the house. He followed behind her, still wondering what he did wrong. He had never kissed someone before. What if he kissed her wrong and thats why she was trying to get away from him.

"Kikyou I never kissed anyone before. Sorry if I kissed you wrong." he told her.

She looked at him surprised. For someone that never kissed someone before he was good at it. And now she found out that they were each others first kiss.

"No you didn't kiss me wrong. In fact it was my first kiss as well." she confessed.

"I..." he started.

"Its been a long day we should just go to sleep." she told him.

It was now becoming obvious to him that she wanted to avoid what happened. But he didn't understand why, it had to be something he did. Why else would she want to forget about what happened.

"Kikyou... are you sure it wasn't me." he asked.

She could see some concern in his eyes. He was really worried that this was somehow his fault, which wasn't true at all. Actually her pushing him away had little to do with him at all.

"No it wasn't you don't have to worry."

She went up the stairs to her room, letting him know that their conversation was over. He sat there on the couch more confused than ever. Girls were certainly strange in the future he thought to himself. And as much as he hated to admit it he needed help from Kikyou's friend Miroku. He seemed to know an awful lot about them.

Soon Inuyasha began pacing back and forth nervously. He wanted to see if she was alright. But he had his pride and it prevented him from going up there. But soon found himself going up the stairs and standing in front of Kikyou's door.

"Inuyasha if your out there, please come in." she said.

It surprised the hell out of him that she knew he was there. She was certainly sharp, well for a human that is. But in he walked to see her sitting on her bed. She motioned for him to sit down and so he did, not knowing what to expect next.

"Inuyasha your really a decent guy." She started.

"Yea so what is all this about?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know that what happened wasn't your fault."

He listened to her and wondered what she was getting at. She said that it wasn't his fault, but something happened to make her react to him like that. And for some reason he found that he wanted to know what that was.

"Alright, but why did you act like that?"

"Well its silly really. I didn't know how to act I never been in this situation before." she answered.

This was surprising to him. Kikyou was beautiful how come she never had a boyfriend. What was her story, he didn't understand.

"Your the first person I ever been this close too." he admitted.

"Yes thats true for me also. So you'll have to forgive me if I'm hesitant, besides we are still very much strangers. Its only been a few days and... well it just feels strange." she added.

He could understand that too. Everything about their situation was strange to him, but although it was strange. He found that he didn't want that feeling to end. He wasn't sure of he could say the same about Kikyou, he had no idea what her feelings were.

"I guess your right..." he told her.

"Inuyasha what am I to you?" she asked.

It was fairly dark in the room so she could not see the faint blush on his face. And he didn't answer her because, he had no answers. What he knew was he liked her, just how much he didn't know. He couldn't say it was love, could he. After all like she said they were still strangers, they couldn't possibly mean that much to each other.

"I'm not sure." he answered truthfully.

"I thought so, when you give it more thought let me know."

She didn't say anymore to him. Instead she turned over and got under her covers. She had to go back to work tomorrow although she didn't really feel up to it. Inuyasha sat there for a few minutes more before getting up to leave. But when he got to the door Kikyou called out to him.

"Inuyasha you can sleep here if you want too." she said.

"But..."

"You slept here before remember. I don't really see the problem."

That was true he didn't see the problem. Besides they were only two people with one thing in mind right, and that was of course sleep. So there they laid in complete and total silence, but both had many thoughts running threw their head.

Kikyou just realized that she had never answered his question. He asked if he was her boyfriend, but she never did answer him.

The truth was she didn't know what to call him. They weren't exactly best friends but they didn't hate each other. They met a few days ago and were now living together. They couldn't possibly be in love, but there was that attraction for one another.

"Hey Kikyou?" he asked.

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Well if you never had a boyfriend and I never had a girlfriend. What does that make us?"

"I think that we are just friends for now." she told him.

But for some reason he couldn't believe that. Since when did friends go around kissing each other. They had to be more than that.

"So you think of me like your friend Miroku?" he asked.

"No not quite. I could never see myself with him, besides he likes Sango. And you and I were sort of involved now, we cant just ignore what happened between us."

But before he could ask her anything more he found that she had gone to sleep. He couldn't really blame her, he was tired as well. Before drifting off to sleep he took another look at Kikyou. She looked really beautiful asleep he almost couldn't take his eyes off her.

He leaned over and left a kiss on her forehead. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt right.

"Sleep well Kikyou." he whispered.

And then he too turned over and drifted of to sleep. Both of them still thinking of that one important detail, how exactly did they feel about each other.

* * *

**(The next morning at work)**

Inuyasha decided to go with Kikyou to work. Many people were surprised to see that she brought him. Everyone except for Miroku and Sango.

"Whats up Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing why, should there be." he asked.

"Nah, I was just saying hello."

Kikyou and Sango left the boys to talk and they went to their desks. Kikyou really needed to talk to her best friend right now. She needed advice that only Sango could give her. Inuyasha as well needed guidance, but soon found that Miroku wasn't the best choice.

"So what happened?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing we just went to sleep."

"What no action. You were that close to Kikyou and you didn't make a move. Inuyasha your in the future man times have changed."

Inuyasha had the sudden desire to slap Miroku but saw something much more interesting. There was a guy standing by Kikyou, and he just hugged her. He felt a rush of anger and jealousy without another word he ran over to them. Pushing the guy away from Kikyou and staring at him angrily.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" the guy asked.

"Kikyou who the hell is this guy?" Inuyasha asked her.


	5. You know a date

**So all of you were wondering who the guy was huh. Alright the wait is over I'll let you know now.**

* * *

It was obvious to Kikyou to that Inuyasha was jealous. But the truth was he really didn't have any reason to be. But since he was so damn stubborn it would take her awhile to explain to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

The man smirked and looked from Kikyou to Inuyasha. He didn't feel like he owed the stranger any explanations. But he couldn't just very well stand there and say nothing. So he decided to just say his name and get over with.

"My name is Bankotsu, whats it to you?"

Inuyasha paused slightly and wondered about the name. For some reason it sounded really familiar, but then again he could be wrong.

"Kikyou who the hell is this guy?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well he's... well." she started.

But what could she possibly say. He wasn't her boyfriend, but she liked him. He wasn't a stranger but she hardly knew him. Before she could answer Bankotsu's question one of the scientist interrupted them.

"Shouldn't you all be working?"

"Yes, we are working see." Sango said grabbing a file out of the cabinet.

The scientist nodded and then left them there. But the whole time Inuyasha and Bankotsu never took their eyes off each other. Inuyasha could tell that he wouldn't like this guy at all. And the same was true for Bankotsu.

"Kikyou remember we have to do that thing, at that place." Sango said.

Kikyou looked at her friend in question. But then it became clear that Sango wanted them to make a clear get away. That is before something really serious happened.

"Oh that thing at that place." Kikyou said.

Kikyou and Sango then left the guys standing there. They decided to just hang out in one of the labs until things calmed down. Inuyasha was now sitting on one of the desks. While Bankotsu was leaned up against another.

"Wanna explain why you were hugging Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't owe you any explanations." he answered.

Miroku stood there looking from Inuyasha to Bankotsu. He could tell that something was going to happen. Both of them seemed to have temper problems, Inuyasha more than Bankotsu of course. So Miroku decided to just sit down and observe the situation. He couldn't believe Sango and Kikyou left him down there.

"I'll kill those two when I see them." Miroku thought.

Meanwhile upstairs Kikyou and Sango were in a deserted laboratory. They would only come here when they wanted to avoid work. Sometimes Miroku would join them, but he had his own way of relaxing. And they just rather not be apart of what he liked to do.

"Kikyou what are you going to do? You can't really stay up here forever."

"I know. I wonder whats going on down there."

Sango too was wondering what was happening. If she didn't know any better she would say Inuyasha was already acting like her boyfriend. And Bankotsu well it was no secret to anyone that he had a thing for her.

But as to how Kikyou felt about him, no one knew. She wasn't one to really discuss her feelings with anyone. Well except for Sango and Miroku of course. They didn't know it but things were already tense between Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"Stay away from Kikyou." Inuyasha said.

"And if I don't?" Bankotsu asked.

Inuyasha jumped up quickly and started choking Bankotsu. He stared at Inuyasha surprised at how fast he was. He was certainly different from most guys their age.

"You really want to find out?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou and Sango who had heard the noise went to see what was going on. They stood from the top of the stairs and watched what was happening.

"Inuyasha let him go." she said.

He glanced at her but made no movements to let him go. Bankotsu glanced at Kikyou too and wondered if she was concerned for him. Kikyou walked closer to them, not taking her eyes Inuyasha.

"I wont say it again let him go."

Inuyasha sighed to himself and then dropped Bankotsu to the floor. But Kikyou didn't say anything to him, instead she asked Inuyasha to come with her. Everyone watched as the two went into one of the other laboratories.

Miroku helped Bankotsu up. He sat down in one of the chairs, he had a lot of questions. Questions that needed some serious answers.

"Hey don't tell me that guy is Kikyou's boyfriend?" he said.

Kikyou wasn't at all surprised at Inuyasha's actions. But she decided that she should talk to him about it anyway. They needed to clear the air about this whole Bankotsu thing. He was only her friend, but she was fully aware of his feelings for her.

"Inuyasha I need to you to try and control your anger." she said.

"Did you see that guy he was all over you?"

Alright so Bankotsu hugged her. She didn't see why he had to get that upset. And then wondered what he would do if he ever saw Miroku hug her. He would have probably tried to kill Miroku, she didn't even want to think about that.

"He's my friend. I hug my friends all the time." she told him.

But Inuyasha sat with his arms folded. He obviously was still upset by what happened, how could she make him realize that nothing was happening. And he didn't have anything to worry about when it came to Bankotsu.

"Kikyou...I." Inuyasha started.

But to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his waist. And then kissed him, he stood there shocked. But soon found himself giving in and returning her kiss. Moments later she pulled away from him.

"You don't have to worry about me and Bankotsu, theres nothing there." she said.

For some reason the kiss was all he needed to be reassured. And if Kikyou said there was nothing to worry about. Then he would just have to believe her. But that didn't mean he had to trust Bankotsu, in fact he would keep his guard up.

"I have to get back to work. Promise me you will try not to get into any trouble." she said.

"Feh! Sure."

When Kikyou and Inuyasha came out of the room, it seemed like everyone was watching the. All of them obviously wanting to know what happened. Bankotsu especially he had plenty of things to ask Kikyou.

As she sat there writing up a report for one of the scientist. He came over and pulled a chair up to her desk. At first she pretended that she didn't notice him. And they didn't realize it but Inuyasha was standing behind the wall listening in.

"Hello Kikyou." he said.

"Oh, hello Bankotsu can I help you with something?" she asked.

He stared at her and she glanced at him. They were friends in high school and he had asked her out before. But she never once told him yes, and wasn't about to start now. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive. Because she thought he was, but she didn't really feel anything else for him.

"Actually yes you can." he told her.

She seriously hoped he wasn't about to ask her on another date. She didn't feel up to that right now, she had more important things to do.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You, me. This Friday night, you know a date."

She sat there frozen almost not knowing what to say. Inuyasha stood there ears twitching nervously and then sunk to the floor.

"A date, what in the seven hells is that?" he asked.

**What will Kikyou tell him? Will Inuyasha find out what a date is? R&R plz.**


	6. No he isn't my boyfriend

"Well a date, I..." Kikyou started.

Kikyou and Bankotsu looked up as they saw Inuyasha coming over. She could only imagine what he would do know. He obviously heard that Bankotsu asked her on a date, he would most likely want to know what that was.

"Kikyou isn't going anywhere with you." Inuyasha said.

Bankotsu crossed his arms and sighed to himself. He was really starting to find this guy annoying. And wondered just how long he would have to deal with him.

"Inuyasha calm down." she told him.

"Hey are you really going to go on this date, or whatever." he asked.

Kikyou didn't know what to say. Bankotsu was standing right there, she just didn't want to hurt his feelings. Inuyasha didn't like the silence and stood there ears twitching nervously.

"Inuyasha...I" she started.

"Whatever go on your stupid date."

And then he jumped onto the staircase and out of the window. She went to go after him, but Bankotsu stopped her. He still wanted to talk to Kikyou, and they were going to have their conversation.

"Hey Kikyou forget about him. Lets go talk."

"Well, alright."

They went outside and found a spot underneath the tree. Unknowing to them in another tree Inuyasha stood listening to them. It didn't matter where he stood his ears allowed him to hear everything. He watched as the two of them sat down.

"Kikyou you've been avoiding me for years." he started.

She wouldn't exactly call it avoiding him. She did still speak to him, but when he asked for a date she would always decline. And she was sure that he wanted to know why exactly that was.

"Bankotsu we work together, how am I avoiding you?" she asked.

"You know what I mean."

So it was all about her never going out with him. Not that she was surprised he was probably getting annoyed with her now. And truthfully she couldn't come up with a good answer for him. She thought he was a great guy, but she just couldn't see him in that way.

"I see, well its..."

"Is it because of that guy."

"You mean Inuyasha?" she said.

He nodded and let her think about that. It couldn't possibly be because of him, she had just met Inuyasha a few days ago. There was no way for him to have an affect on her and Bankotsu. Because they went to high school together. And Inuyasha was still in the past living his life.

"No it isn't because of him."

"Who is he, I never seen him before."

"He didn't go to our high school."

Or any school for that matter she thought to herself. Bankotsu surprisingly moved over to Kikyou and took her hand into his hands. Inuyasha looked but didn't say anything, he wanted to watch this. Maybe he would learn what he should do when he was ever alone with Kikyou.

"Kikyou I understand completely. And its alright."

"Bankotsu... I"

"You don't have to say anything Kikyou. I'll wait for you forever if I have too."

And then to Kikyou's surprise he hugged her. She hated to do to this, she could see that his feelings for her were genuine. And he would make someone very happy one day, but she doubted if that someone was her.

Inuyasha watched Bankotsu and Kikyou closely. He could see that he loved her, it was obvious that he did. Even though he didn't know much about relationships he could see this was love. How Kikyou felt about him, he didn't know.

And for some reason he didn't want to know. Because what if Kikyou loved him too, he knew it would hurt to find that out. So instead of waiting to see more he decided to just leave. Soon Bankotsu let Kikyou go and then the two walked back to work.

But in the back of Kikyou's mind she was worried about Inuyasha. He left really fast, without giving her time to explain. She wanted to say that she wasn't planning on saying yes to Bankotsu. But of course that would have to wait until later.

Later while everyone was preparing to leave for the day. Kikyou sat in one of the labs finishing up a report. The one she started but didn't finish, and to her surprise someone wrapped their arms around her.

"Bankotsu what is it now?" She asked.

"Not Bankotsu try again." the voice said.

The voice did sound familiar. But she couldn't be too sure, if it was him. She hadn't seen or heard from him ever since high school. So she turned around and came face to face with that familiar, very confident smile.

"Kouga, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, hows it going Kikyou?"

"I'm alright."

Before to long they were in deep conversation. Talking about where they were now, and what they were going to do after college. Soon before Kikyou knew it Kouga was walking her home, he was also one of her best friends.

Kouga was the kind of guy that always looked out for her. She sort of saw him as an older brother something she never had. Once by her house Kouga noticed that their was a boy sitting in the tree. He looked to be about their age.

"Kikyou you do know theres a guy up there right?" he asked

"Yes I'm fully aware of that. Thanks for walking me home Kouga."

She gave him a look letting him know not to say anything about the situation. He nodded besides everything seemed weird enough. He just told Kikyou he would see her around, and left quickly. Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha who seemed to be sleeping. But she knew that he wasn't, he was wide awake.

"So how was your date?" he asked.

"I didn't go. Bankotsu and I are just friends."

And without saying anymore to him. She went inside the house, she had a lot of paper work to finish. Not for herself but for one of the scientists, she sometimes hated doing work for them. But it was apart of the job.

As she sat there into the late hours of the night. Inuyasha was standing behind her trying to see what she was doing. It all looked seriously complicated and he was getting a headache just looking at it.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Work. Its nothing really just writing down some things."

He just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have time to sit there and think about things like that. All he wanted to do was talk to Kikyou.

"Hey Kikyou."

"Yes?" but she didn't look at him.

"What exactly is a date?"

This time she turned to look at him. She closed her folder and focused her full attention on him. Besides she didn't have the focus to work right now.

"You remember when I told you what a boyfriend was?"

"Yea."

"Its when a couple go out together. Usually just going to the movies or dinner, but everyone knows their together because of their affection for one another."

He understood that part. But Bankotsu asking her on a date was strange to him. He wasn't Kikyou's boyfriend what gave him the right to ask her.

"So Bankotsu is like your boyfriend then?" Inuyasha asked.

"No he isn't. He asked me because he likes me, not because we're together."

Now Inuyasha understood completely. He had an idea all he needed to do know was seek help from a certain friend.

"Kikyou I need to speak to Miroku." he told her.

"Alright, but what for?"

"Um. I just need to speak to him."

She decided not to ask anymore questions. She was glad to see that Inuyasha was getting along with Miroku. She called Miroku and then handed the phone to Inuyasha, telling him to just speak into the phone.

"Hello." Miroku said.

"Yeah can you hear me." Inuyasha said.

"Speak up our whispering."

"Can you hear me now." Inuyasha asked leaving the room.

"Perfect."

Inuyasha plopped down in a chair and sighed. This phone was sure as hell complicated and annoying. But he had to admit it was easier then sending a letter, and waiting days for a reply.

"Whats up Inuyasha. Wait you can use a phone?"

"Yeah you idiot. I need your help."

"Whats going on?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he was supposed to do this. All he knew was that he wanted it to be sort of a surprise for Kikyou. And also he didn't want Bankotsu taking her out, and if anyone was going to be her boyfriend. It was going to be him, not Bankotsu.

"I need you to help me plan a date for Kikyou." he said.

**Yes thats right a cliff hanger. Stay tuned for more and R&R plz**


	7. Professor Miroku

Miroku didn't say anything and the phone got silent. Inuyasha sat wondering if he did something wrong, and why wasn't Miroku answering. Soon there was a loud burst of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't take Kikyou out. Well not now anyway."

"And why the hell not?"

"You need a practice date, you want the date to go well right?"

That was true he did want the date to go well. He didn't want anything to go wrong when he took her out, and he knew he needed Miroku's help. But just how exactly was Miroku planning on helping him, somehow he was afraid to ask.

"Yes I do."

"My cousin Ayame is coming to town. You can take her out."

He didn't really want to take this girl out. But there was the fact that he knew nothing about the future, so if taking Ayame out would help him. Then he would just do it just for the hell of it.

"Fine, alright."

"Cool theres a festival coming up. I'll bring Sango, and you take Ayame." Miroku told her.

"Feh! Sure."

Moments later they got off the phone, and Inuyasha handed the phone back to Kikyou. She did want to know what they spoke about. But found it better not to ask, especially since Miroku was involved. Not that she didn't love her friend, she just knew how he was.

Soon the phone rang and Kikyou answered it. It was Miroku and he wanted to finish his talk with Inuyasha, she handed him the phone. And decided to go up to her room and finish her work in silence.

"Yea what is it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I decided to help you myself, I'll come by around 1:00 tomorrow."

"Yea, alright."

Inuyasha was of course glad that he didn't have to take Ayame out. But now he had to worry about what Miroku had planned. He fell down on the couch and accidentally pressed the remote, just then the T.V was turned on. He opened his eyes in awe as he saw the weird box move.

He sat there watching it as if he was in a trance. He had never before witnessed anything like this in his life. When Kikyou came back downstairs she saw him watching the T.V. Surprised that he didn't try to attack it, or something like that.

"Hey Kikyou what do you call this thing?"

"Its a T.V. People like to watch this when they have nothing better to do."

He could really understand that. Because he was now bored out of his mind, and watching T.V had proved entertaining. Instead of staying to watch it with him she went into the kitchen. And grabbed a cup of coffee she would be up all night.

"Hey whats in that?"

"Coffee, I don't think..."

Before she could finish Inuyasha grabbed the cup and drunk it fast. Soon his eyes grew bigger and he started jumping up and down.

"Kikyou this stuff is great, you have anymore."

She figured it would have made him hyper. Now she needed a way to get him normal again, but what. She took the empty cup from him and set it on the table. For the normal person coffee would have a different effect on them. But since he wasn't used to coffee it made him hyper.

"Inuyasha settle down... I don't have anymore coffee."

With that being said he sat down again, scratching his head in confusion. He couldn't explain this sudden urge for coffee.

"Kikyou we need to get some now..."

"I promise I will get you some tomorrow."

He seemed satisfied with the answer and settled down. Kikyou decided to just go upstairs and sleep, although she had not finished her work. She was now too tired to even look at it. When she got to her room she fell flat on her bed, and before she knew it was now asleep.

As she lay there sleeping Inuyasha had found himself in her room again. He couldn't take his eyes off of her she was really beautiful while she slept. He found himself more and more drawn to her. And even though they had not known each other long, he felt like he knew her forever.

Before he was completely aware of what he was doing, he was now holding Kikyou in his arms. It felt so right to him and he did not want to let her go. Was it fate or something that brought them together like this, although he did not believe in fate.

He had to admit it was something that brought them together. And he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he had never felt like this about anyone before.

"Kikyou... I think I... love you." he whispered to her.

* * *

The next day Miroku came at around 1:00 like he said. Kikyou was still asleep which made it easier for Inuyasha to leave. Miroku was unusually quiet and didn't say anything. Inuyasha found this all sort of weird, and wondered why he wasn't saying anything. 

"Hey where are we going?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Not far."

Miroku stopped at the park and told Inuyasha to sit and the desk. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and sat at the desk. On the desk was a book and several other things.

"Miroku... what is all this?"

"Silence, class is in session. Inuyasha welcome to my training course, I'm your teacher Professor. Miroku." he said to him.

Inuyasha fell back out of his chair. What the hell was going on, Miroku was starting to freak him out. But he did need his help.

"Um." Inuyasha started.

"Now we are here to master the art of romance. Now Inuyasha don't you worry I will help you. By the time class is threw you'll be a real ladies man."

But somehow Inuyasha didn't believe him. Something told him that with Miroku anything and everything was expected. Hopefully nothing to weird would happen.

"You want to take my dear friend Kikyou on a date. But you need some help, I suggest dinner and movies. That is simple enough. But we do want a little excitement so I think you should take Kikyou to the festival."

Inuyasha didn't have a problem with that. But he still needed to know certain things, like what to do and what not to do. He wanted the date to go extremely well, without any problems.

"Yea thats great and all, but your supposed to be helping me."

"Your right. I will."

Miroku told Inuyasha to turn around while he got into character. Miroku decided the only way to help Inuyasha was to play the part. And make it seem like he was the one of the date, when Inuyasha turned around Miroku was standing there in a long wig.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha I'm going to pretend to be Kikyou. And we will act out this date, but the time we're down you should know everything."

Inuyasha didn't know whether to slap Miroku or run away screaming. This had to be the weirdest thing he had ever seen. Miroku sat down across from Inuyasha and so the date started.

"So Inuyasha where are you taking me?" Miroku asked putting on his best girls voice.

"Um,... well I thought we could go to the movies."

"Ha... ha Inuyasha you are so sweet." he said pushing him gently.

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Now Inuyasha remember on your date, always tell the girl how beautiful she looks."

"Alright."

Then Miroku glanced at him as if he was waiting for something.

"What?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Well tell me... I mean Kikyou how beautiful she is."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. There was no way to he was gonna tell Miroku that he was beautiful. Miroku sat there and Inuyasha was getting more freaked out by the minute.

"I'm not telling you your beautiful."

"Not me you idiot. Remember I'm pretending to be Kikyou. You need to be charming and nice on your date, you don't want to hurt Kikyou's feelings do you?"

He gritted his teeth angrily, and then said it in a whisper.

"Kikyou... you... look, beautiful..." he said.

"See now that wasn't so bad was it."

Miroku then got into more details about what he should do on his date. Inuyasha took mental notes on everything that Miroku said. He wasn't sure about the whole fondling and grouping thing, that just wasn't his style at all. Besides he did not need to do all that with Kikyou.

"Lastly remember to hold Kikyou's hand, and don't forget to get that goodnight kiss in."

Finally after one final lecture Miroku took off the wig. And then he and Inuyasha shook hands, and he wished him luck on his date.

"I think your ready for your date. Now you have to ask her properly, lets go and get some things you need."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and followed Miroku to the store. Meanwhile Kikyou awoke to see that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. She figured he would come back when he was ready, she did not have to worry. But she kind of started to wonder where he went.

But she decided not to think to much about it. Instead she went into the kitchen and decided to try and finish her work. And since it was quiet and there was nothing to get her distracted, and she was able to finish. Soon there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Inuyasha standing there with some flowers.

"Inuyasha?" she said surprised.

"Kikyou, here these are for you."

She took the flowers and started to wonder what this was all about.

"Inuyasha thank you there beautiful."

"Also Kikyou, will you allow me to take you on a date?"

So this was what it this whole thing was about. No wonder he wanted to talk to Miroku so bad, she had to admit it was incredibly sweet of him. How could she turn him down.

"Of course, I would gladly go out with you."

**I bet you all were thinking their date would be in this chapter but its not. Lol. U all just have to wait until i update again whenever that maybe. R&R**


	8. Our first date

**So here is the update... um nothing else to say. Just enjoy.**

* * *

This was going to be Kikyou's first date. She wasn't exactly sure of what to expect, but she did know that it would be fun. Miroku and Sango would be going along too. It would sort of be like a double date. But if course both Miroku and Sango knew when to leave them alone. 

"So excited about tonight?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it should be fun. Seeing as how this is my first date."

And it would be a memorable date as well. This was not only her first date, but Inuyasha's as well. Before to long Kikyou went upstairs to get ready. Meanwhile Inuyasha was with Miroku at his place. He should have been getting ready, but he was busy looking at Miroku's apartment.

The whole wall was covered with nothing except posters. A few bands, but mainly girls. Inuyasha just sighed to himself and jumped on the bed. He looked over to see something vaguely familiar.

"Miroku why do you still have this thing?"

Miroku came running into the room, only to see Inuyasha holding up the wig. The same wig he used to help Inuyasha a few days ago.

"Well, no reason." he responded by grabbing the wig.

"Feh! Weirdo." he added.

* * *

Time had went by extremely fast. And it was now time to head over to the festival. Inuyasha sat in the back of the car, with nothing but anxiety. The bottom of his stomach felt like a pool of nervousness. What if he did something wrong? What if the date didn't go well. 

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

It was something about Kikyou's tone that calmed him down. Maybe it was because her presence seemed to stop his anxiety.

"I'm alright."

Inuyasha stood there looking at all the lights. He had to admit it was alluring, and he could have stayed there all day. But then he realized that everyone else had went into the festival.

"Hey, wait I was standing there you know."

As soon as he caught up to them, they all continued on. Inuyasha tried his best to not get distracted, but there was just so much to see. Before to long a man was stopping Inuyasha.

"Hey want to win a stuffed animal for your lady friend?"

Miroku handed Inuyasha the money. The game was simple enough, throw the ball and knock some glasses down. He shrugged his shoulders and threw the balls knocking down everything. The man stood there mouth wide open.

"What the hell are they feeding this kid?" he wondered.

"Too easy. Hey Kikyou which one of these things do you want?" Inuyasha added.

Before to long Kikyou made her decision. Ultimately choosing a big, white stuffed dog. Inuyasha eyed the thing as he passed it to Kikyou. In the back of his mind, he wondered why it wasn't moving. And if it was planning to attack him.

"Inuyasha thank you for winning me this."

"Yea, no problem."

He then turned his attention back to the stuffed animal. He wasn't planning on letting it out of his sight. There was something in those brown eyes that he didn't trust. Kikyou noticed the way he was staring at the stuffed animal.

"When are you going to attack me already?" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, it isn't alive. It wont attack you."

His face turned red with embarrassment. He had just caused a scene, and it was over something so dumb. But then again he couldn't blame himself that much. He still didn't know everything about the future. If it weren't for Kikyou he probably would have hated living in the future.

Not that he had much choice. There was no way for him to get back home. Not that is was much of a home, no one cared about him. But here he had Kikyou, and he was sure that she was all he needed. Kikyou soon took Inuyasha by the hand. And he looked up to meet her kind eyes.

"Its alright Inuyasha. Don't be embarrassed."

"Um, sure."

"Now will you do be a favor. Come with me on the ferris wheel."

He couldn't say no to her. Although he had no idea what a ferris wheel was. He followed behind Kikyou and when they stopped, he froze. This was the thing he had to get on. Before he could protest Miroku pushed him into the car.

"Hey, I'll get you for that one Miroku."

"Just trying to help."

Inuyasha noticed how close he and Kikyou were sitting. In fact they were so close, that if he turned around their lips might meet. Not that he minded that, but he wanted to wait for the perfect time. Just for now there was silence. Kikyou was looking somewhere else. And he had turned his attention on something as well.

"What are they doing up there?" Sango wondered.

"He better be making a move, or I taught him those lessons for nothing."

Sango sighed if Miroku helped, that meant something was bound to go wrong. She of course liked Miroku. But seen he get slapped, and punched to many times. And if Inuyasha listened to any of what Miroku said. Someone was bound to get hurt.

"Oh god he's doomed." Sango stated.

"I resent that, I'm great with the ladies. I got you didn't I."

Inuyasha sat with his arms folded. Thinking of something to say, anything. But nothing was coming to mind. Another thing he was wondering about was when this ride would be over. Sure it was nice being near Kikyou, but he could think of better things to do.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes?"

"I..."

Soon both of them turned around, so that they were facing each other. Golden eyes staring into brown. The urge to embrace and lock lips taking over them. They leaned in closer, their lips inches apart.

"Kikyou." someone called out.

It distracted her and she looked down. Only to see Bankotsu standing there, she wasn't surprised to see. A lot of people showed up at the festivals. When Inuyasha and Kikyou got back on the ground, he was still there.

"Hello Kikyou."

"Hello Bankotsu, how are you?"

He did not answer right away. He was busy observing the scene before him, it was obvious she was on a date. And it was with that guy he had met earlier. Bankotsu felt a little jealousy run threw him. Mainly because he had been trying to take Kikyou out since high school.

"I'm fine." he lied.

But everyone could see that he wasn't. And Kikyou had never meant to hurt his feelings, that was the last thing she wanted. Before she could apologize to him he had already left. Later on Miroku pulled Inuyasha aside.

"What... is it this time?" Inuyasha questioned.

"This is where we part dear friend. There's a real romantic spot by the lake, take Kikyou there. We'll meet up at my car later. Remember everything I taught you."

How could he have forgotten. That image of Miroku in a wig, would probably haunt him in his dreams. But nevertheless he would listen to some of his advice. Not all of it was bad advice. And that was the last Kikyou and Inuyasha saw them. They were going god knows where.

"Where are we going?" came Kikyou's question.

"Not far."

Inuyasha had reached over and held Kikyou's hand. Something that he had wanted to do, but just never had the courage. They stopped at the lake, Miroku was right it was romantic. Kikyou was sure that she had never been her before. And thought it sweet of Inuyasha to bring her here.

He held her hand as they sat down. And almost instantly dropped her hand, a small blush on his face. One that Kikyou saw but didn't comment on it.

"Kikyou, I'm sorry the date wasn't what you expected."

He was wrong, she had a good time. And he had went threw so much to ask her out, how could she not have enjoyed herself. And personally even if he didn't take her out, just being with him was enough. She turned to face him, and he turned to her.

"I had a good time Inuyasha. I know what you went threw to ask me out, it was nice of you. Don't worry so much... I was happy to be with you." she admitted.

Inuyasha felt his heart begin to pound. Something he had never felt before, it was a strange feeling. As the color in his cheeks rose, and his pulse quickened. She noticed again and couldn't help but smile.

"Inuyasha your blushing."

"Uh, no I'm not." he said quickly.

So he had softened up a little towards her. He still had that pride, and tough guy attitude. But that was alright. She leaned over and kissed him, tired of waiting for him to make the first move. Knowing that he was most likely shy.

He put his arms around her drawing her closer. His arms safely wrapped around her, as he deepened the kiss. The beating of his heart had not stopped, and he didn't notice it at first. But her heart was now beating as well. It was like they were connected somehow, letting their minds and hearts lead the way.

"What do we have here?"

They stopped kissing quickly to see Miroku and Sango standing there. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, there weren't even gone long enough.

"I leave you two alone for a second and this is what happens. Just kidding of proud of you." Miroku said to them.

Inuyasha didn't know if he should slap him or not. Now there were leaving, going to stay the night at Sango's. Only because it was close, and they were all tired. The entire way Inuyasha never let go of Kikyou's hand. And she didn't mind as she found herself leaning on his shoulder.

Sango knew for a fact Inuyasha would want to be near Kikyou. And she knew no matter what she wouldn't be getting rid of Miroku. Not that she had a problem of course. The four of them walked up the stairs, so Sango could show them to their room.

"Kikyou, Inuyasha you two can sleep here. And no funny buisness." she added.

"Yes funny buisness and lots of it." Miroku instructed.

Sango then pulled Miroku by the ear, dragging him down the hall.

"Come on perv, night guys." she called back to them.

Something had been on Inuyasha's mind for hours. He needed to get it off his chest, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

"Which side do you want the right or the left?" Kikyou asked him.

"It doesn't matter."

She nodded and then laid on the bed. For some reason she was exhausted, and just wanted to sleep. But something told her that Inuyasha needed to talk. She sat up and turned to him. There he was just standing a few feet away.

"Kikyou, theres something I gotta ask you?"

"Alright, what is it?"

He walked closer to her, sitting on the bed. And held her hands again, holding them in a kind and loving manner.

"I never felt this way about anyone. I... enjoy being with you." he admitted.

"I enjoy being with you as well."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is. Kikyou will you be my girlfriend?"

A bright red blush covered her cheeks. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to do this. And secretly she had been wondering when he would ask her. But when she didn't respond right away, he got up and went to the other side of the bed.

"Damn, I screwed up again. I..."

But she was now hugging him, and then reached up kissing him. It was the only way she could respond right now. When they broke apart he stared at her confused. What did that mean? He had no idea.

"Kikyou..."

"Of course Inuyasha, you are my boyfriend."

**R&R plz. **


	9. The ultimate feeling

**Yes Inu and Kik are a official couple now, starts celebrating Lol.**

**Heres the next chapter**

* * *

It was about a week into Kikyou and Inuyasha's relationship. And things were going well, pretty well actually. This was her first relationship and she wanted things to go well. The same was true for Inuyasha he did not want to screw up. The couple was now walking down the street hand in hand. A picture perfect image. Until one guy started staring at Kikyou a minute to long. 

"What the hell are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked.

"Me, I wasn't staring." the guy responded.

"Like hell you weren't."

Before Kikyou could stop him, Inuyasha was now running after the boy. It seemed that now his jealousy went threw the roof. Sure it was nice to know that he cared. But it wasn't as if she was going to off and marry those guys.

"Inuyasha put him down."

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyou, and then dropped the guy on the ground. He bowed his head in apology and then ran off. She needed to think of something that would get him to clam down. She went over to him and took his hand.

"Inuyasha, I'm with you. Will you try and remember that?"

He gripped her hand a little. Of course he knew that, but what guy wouldn't want to be with her. She was the perfect girlfriend. And well truthfully he didn't want to loose her.

"Yea I know."

So they continued walking. Inuyasha trying to contain his jealousy little by little. But he sure as hell wasn't making any promises. Once at the science lab Kikyou had to go straight to work. Miroku decided to keep Inuyasha company.

"So hows it going... you and Kikyou I mean?"

"Fine, don't worry. Kikyou's safe with me."

When Kikyou got to lab 7, she found no one there. Where was everyone, she turned around when she heard a loud noise. There was Bankotsu closing the door behind him. He had sort of an angry look in his eyes.

"Bankotsu."

"Kikyou, I'm glad you came."

She had never seen him this way before. He looked deranged even, like he wanted to kill someone. But she remained her normal composure. Making it seem that she wasn't afraid or worried. He stepped closer to Kikyou and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Kikyou."

He was drunk she could smell the beer. That would explain his actions right now. She tried to pull away from him. But his grip around her was tight, he had no intention of letting her go. He ran his fingers threw her hair.

"You smell good." he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"I wonder where Kikyou is, I hope someone told her the meeting was canceled." Sango said. 

"Bankotsu doesn't know either, maybe he told her."

Inuyasha thought about it, Bankotsu and Kikyou alone. Over his dead body, he got up instantly running up the stairs. Sango and Miroku gave each other looks, and then shrugged their shoulders. Inuyasha remembered something about lab 7. He got there to see Bankotsu with his arms around Kikyou. He broke the door down with his fist, glass shattering instantly.

"Get off her."

Inuyasha took his claws shoving them into his back. Bankotsu fell down blood pouring from him. Kikyou stared at him and then at Inuyasha. His fist bleeding as well, she held his wrist.

"Are you alright, we should get this looked at."

Without another hesitation she took him to another room. Full of all sorts of medical equipment, he looked at her surprised. She was obviously more worried about him than herself. Before to long she stopped the bleeding. And bandaged his hand up.

"What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha, he was drunk thats all."

To Inuyasha that was not a valid excuse. That gave him no right to have his hands all over her, he was lucky he wasn't dead now. Kikyou grabbed some more bandages and went back to Bankotsu. No matter what he did, she needed to see if he was alright.

"He should be fine."

"Why, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why help him even after what happened?"

He nodded, thats what he wanted to know.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

He pulled her in a loving embrace. That was one of the many things he loved about her. She was the kindest person he ever met. Well besides his mother, but she was long since dead. He was lucky to have someone like Kikyou.

"Your too good you know." he told her.

'I try to be." she blushed.

The two stared at each other. Soon both leaning in for the kiss. If only she knew how important he was to her. He couldn't get enough of her, sometimes one kiss wasn't enough. She had no idea the things he wanted to do. But like a good boyfriend he kept his hormones in control. Just how long that would last he didn't know.

"I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Kikyou wondered.

Kikyou's day was cut short. Inuyasha had plans for them, and nothing would ruin their day. He held her hand the whole time. He placed a blind fold over eyes, he wanted her to be surprised.

"Inuyasha where are we going?"

"Trust me Kikyou."

Soon they both stopped. The sun was going down, that was a good thing. Because it would set the mood that he was trying to create. He told Kikyou that she could take the blindfold off. She did and opened her eyes surprised.

"Inuyasha, you did all this?"

There under the tree was a picnic set up for two. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. She turned to him and hugged him. This was so incredibly sweet of him. They sat down and so their date began.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to Kikyou, you deserve a lot more than this."

After all the food was gone, and the basket set aside. Kikyou sat in Inuyasha's lap, his arms safely wrapped around her. Not ever wanting to let her go. He stared up at the sky, soon it would happen. And Kikyou would see a side she never saw before.

"I feel so safe in your arms." She mentioned.

"I... I'll be right back."

She nodded and he left. He climbed the tree, and watched as the moon came out. His hair fading into black, his claws and ears gone. He was human right now, he was not fast anymore. He could no longer jump from tree to tree without falling.

"Hey maybe if I..."

Inuyasha jumped trying to catch the branch, but ended up falling on the ground. He knew that he couldn't do it. But he had wanted to try it anyway. Kikyou heard the noise in the distance, and went to see what was going on.

There lying on the ground was a boy. She came upon him slowly, he was handsome. Dark hair, giving off the whole mysterious aura. But the closer she got the more she noticed who it was.

"Inuyasha?"

Dark brown eyes opened and he turned to her. He didn't want Kikyou to see his human side. But here she was standing feet away from him.

"Kikyou?"

She sat down next to him, not taking her eyes off. Kikyou couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked as a human. There was nothing wrong with his half demon form. But he was also very good looking as a human.

'Are you alright Inuyasha."

"Yea I'm fine."

Kikyou wasn't blind. It was clear that he didn't want her to see this. But it didn't matter, this would not change her opinion of him. In fact this would only bring them closer.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. I mean...well. I'm not sure really."

They were really the same. He tried to hide who he really was. And she had always tried to hide her brilliance. That is why she felt so connected to him, why she understood him. That she wanted to be with him no matter what.

"Inuyasha, My feelings wont change because of this. I'll always love you." she admitted.

He turned to face her, did he hear right. These weak human ears could have been deceiving him. But he could have sworn she just said that she loved him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him.

"I should have never tried to hide from you. Because well your the most important person to me, and I'll always love you too."


	10. Lucky to have you

Inuyasha reached over and held Kikyou in his arms. He had never wanted to let her go. He didn't mind staying here like this. Before to long Kikyou was falling asleep in his arms. He looked down and how peaceful she looked. He didn't even want to breathe loudly, in fear that she would wake up.

"I'll never hurt you Kikyou." he whispered.

Inuyasha couldn't even think of a moment where he was this happy. He never knew what love was like until Kikyou. And now that he had it, he didn't want to loose it. Inuyasha wanted to remain with Kikyou, here in the future. Although it was true he didn't belong there. Kikyou made him want to belong somewhere.

He had always been rejected, and hurt. Kikyou never rejected him, and he knew that she wouldn't hurt him. Just as he would never hurt her.

The next morning Kikyou awoke, she was in Inuyasha's arms. She blushed a little, but had to admit it felt good to be in his arms. She almost wished that it could stay like this. She looked up to see that the silver hair was back. He wasn't human anymore, he was just Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha.

His grip around her was both protective and loving. She of course knew that he wouldn't have let anything happen to her. Soon a pair of golden eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Alright, what about you?"

She of course was fine, and so was he. Inuyasha helped Kikyou up, and the two stared at each other. Both looked away blushing. Sure they had spent a lot of time together. But sometimes couldn't help that feeling of shyness.

"We should get going."

"Yea." Inuyasha agreed.

So the two of them walked away hand in hand. Kikyou really didn't want to leave. But she had to get ready for work. A part of her dreaded seeing Bankostu. Yesturday he had admitted to her that he loved her. Something she had always known, something everyone knew. And she had never wanted to hurt him.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha questioned.

He noticed how silent she was. Something had clearly been on her mind. Whatever was going on, he wanted to know. Because if he could help her, then he wanted too.

"Just about how much I hurt Bankotsu."

"Kikyou, you can't blame yourself for that. I can't really blame him for wanting to be with you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. Closing the little space that was between them.

"Yes, but I will always remain with you." she told him.

He stopped and looked at her. Inuyasha was no longer able to control the urge, and leaned over to kiss her. She looked surprised at first, but kissed her boyfriend back. With double the amount of passion. If things continued like this, they might just end up taking that next step. But soon both of them broke away.

"Kikyou, I never want to loose you. Your the best thing that ever happened to me."

She could very well say the same thing about him. Her live changed completely ever since that day at the lab. The first day the meant, a day neither would forget. She never knew what love was, how it felt to want to be with someone so badly.

"You'll never loose me Inuyasha, because your here."

She took his hand and placed it over her heart. She was not afraid to admit that her heart belonged to him. He smiled at her and kissed her again. Knowing that she would always be there, made him feel confident.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" she asked him.

He shook his head. He was the lucky one.

"No, Kikyou I'm the lucky one."

They entered the house. Kikyou wished that she could just stay with him all day. But she had to go to work today. She went upstairs to take a shower, Inuyasha just sat on her bed. A lot of thoughts running threw his head. He laid back on her bed, memories running threw his mind. All he good times they shared. How good it felt just to hear her voice.

Later as Kikyou was about to leave, she hugged him tightly. It was obvious that she had wanted to stay. And in truth he did not want her to go.

"I'd rather stay here with you." she admitted.

"Then don't go."

She had never just ditched work before. Or anything for that matter. Inuyasha picked up the phone and called the head scientist. If Kikyou wanted to stay with him, he wanted to make it possible.

"Yea, Kikyou isn't feeling well. She can't come into work today."

And without waiting for a response Inuyasha hung up the phone. He smiled at Kikyou, and she laid down next to him. Not really surprised with what he did. Besides she was glad to get to spend some time with him.

"Since I'm sick. You're going to have to take care of me."

He brought her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her. Just being with her, right now was enough. To him it was just them two, nothing and no one else seemed to matter. He almost wished that he could freeze this moment.

"Kikyou I'll always be here when you need me."

She reached over and kissed him. He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. All of a sudden Kikyou was feeling better about not going to work. Seeing as how she could just lie in bed with him all day. She couldn't think of a better way to spend the day.

Soon the phone rang again. She pulled away from Inuyasha for a moment. He didn't want her to answer the phone. He rather just continue what they were doing.

"Do you really have to answer it?"

"Yes, it could be important."

She answered the phone, to find that it was Sango.

"Hello."

"Kikyou, its bad. Really bad."

"Sango calm down. What happened?"

Sango took deep breath. And decided to begin again this time slower.

"Bankotsu was in a car accident..."


	11. I'd die first

Kikyou froze as she heard what Sango said. She had just seen Bankotsu, and now this. She wasn't sure what to say right now.

"Kikyou, Kikyou. Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Will you come down to the hospital?"

"I'll be there."

Seeing Bankotsu was the least she could do. After everything, and how much he had cared about her. She wanted to see how he was doing. Just how bad the accident was. Soon she had convinced Inuyasha to come along with her. But once she got there, what would she say to him.

"Don't worry I'll be here with you." Inuyasha told her.

"I know, I just don't know what to tell him.

At the hospital Miroku and Sango were there. As well as a few other scientists, everyone was concerned about him. Bankotsu was a very bright person, getting good grades. Grades that was just as good as Kikyou's. They would hate for something like this, to ruin his future.

"Kikyou, he's been asking to see you."

This really didn't surprise her, it made sense. And she wanted to see him, but what would she say. Kikyou swallowed her fear and went threw the room door. There Bankotsu was lying there. He was wide awake, his body badly damaged. She doubted if he would ever be the same again.

"Kikyou."

"Yes, I'm here."

He glanced at her and she was able to see how damaged he was. The whole right side of his face, had been scared. Nothing he would do, could help that. The scar was to deep, to permanent. It would always be a remainder of what happened to him.

"I'm sorry, for everything. I should have never tried to force my feelings on you."

That was true, he could have handled this differently. But she could've handled things better too. Maybe if she would have told him how she felt. That she only could see him as a friend, nothing more. She cared about him but didn't love him.

Somehow she felt that the truth would hurt him more. He did nothing but care about her, wanted her to be happy. And she had wanted the same for him. Only she thought he would be happier with someone who loved him.

"Bankotsu, I'm sorry as well. I should have told you that I just wanted to be friends."

"No. I knew you didn't want me. I just refused to give up I guess."

* * *

"How badly was he hurt?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Pretty bad. You know I don't even think what happened was an accident. I think someone wanted to kill him, get him out of the way." Miroku answered.

There was a lot Inuyasha didn't know about. Bankotsu had not been the only guy that had feelings for Kikyou. Back in high school there were two others. One was Naraku Tanaka, no one knew where he was now. The other was Suikotsu Takedo a cousin of Bankotsu's. But just like Naraku no one knew where they had ran off to.

"Some weirdo is off trying to kill Bankotsu, and any other guy who is involved with Kikyou."

"Yea I think so."

Miroku then went into details about the both of them. By the sounds of things they were very deranged. Inuyasha knew now that he would have to protect Kikyou. Keep her away from those two. He didn't want her getting hurt because of him. And if Miroku was right, what was stopping them from coming after him. Not as if he would let himself get killed.

"If your right Miroku, I'll need to protect Kikyou."

* * *

"Bankotsu, your going to be alright. And you'll find someone much better than you." 

"No way, your one of a kind Kikyou."

There was something that he needed to tell her. He needed to warn her, because he knew what he saw. Bankotsu didn't imagine it. He hadn't told anyone else, that was another reason why he wanted to see Kikyou. She deserved to know everything.

"Remember Naraku Tanaka?" he questioned.

"Yes, how could I forget."

She could not forget him or Suikotsu. They were her most obvious admirers. Borderline obsessed with her, or worse for all she knew. Right now she did not know where they were. After high school they both sort of vanished.

"I saw him, he was on top of my car. When I was injured, He's after me Kikyou. I don't think he'll stop until I'm dead. I'm not gonna let that loser kill me, but your boyfriend you should warn him."

Kikyou knew that Bankotsu would not lie about something like this. If Naraku was seriously after her, he wouldn't stop to he had her. And she would not let Inuyasha get hurt for her. She wanted him to be safe, she would warn him.

"Thank you, Bankotsu you promise me that you'll be safe."

"Of course. I want to live, maybe one day I will have what you and Inuyasha have. Someday I'll realize what love really is."

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

She said goodbye to him, and left his hospital room. Out in the hallway she had ran into Inuyasha. It was obvious that he had been looking for her.

"Kikyou."

"Whats wrong?"

He ran over to her, throwing his arms around her. No way was he going to loose her. He had finally found out what being in love was like. And these two weirdo's would not take it away from him. He wanted to be with Kikyou no matter what.

"Inuyasha, what happened."

"I heard about Suikotsu and Naraku. No way am I letting anything happen to you. I would die before I let some other person hurt you."

She returned the hug. Of course she had felt the same way, and wanted him to be careful. From here on out they were in this together. Love and happiness was with Inuyasha. Two things she had always wanted. Two things she had found when she met him. She didn't want to loose them now.

"I know, I would do the same for you." she whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered back.


	12. I'm sorry for this

**I so hate to do this, but I need to drop this story. Trust me I don't want to quit, but I really don't think I can finish this. To bad the story was going so well too, but I just really don't think I can finish this. This story needs skill and talent that I just don't have. I mean what can I do, how can I finish this without having it turn out boring. **

**Anyway, I want to thank all the reviewers. They were really nice, and it showed that you were all interested in the story. So yea, thanks again. But I just don't think I can complete this. **

**Sky Maiden **


	13. You want to protect Kikyou

**Yea so the creative juices are flowing again. And I'm ready to continue on with the story, I hope everyone still wants to read this. Well, shall we begin the chapter...**

* * *

From that day on Inuyasha began to keep an extra eye on Kikyou. There was a possibility that Naraku and Suikotsu were still out there. He would not let anything happened to her. Inuyasha sat outside in a tree, it was the best place for him. And right now he had a lot on his mind. 

"Inuyasha."

He looked down to see Kikyou standing there. She looked up at him, and then turned her attention elsewhere. He began to wonder what was wrong. She didn't seem to be afraid of the news about Naraku and Suikotsu. Of course she had no reason to be, because he would be there.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Its nothing really. I was just wondering why you were up there?"

"Just needed to think."

He soon got an idea and then jumped down on the ground. Kikyou looked a little surprised, not knowing what to expect next. He smiled at her and took her by the hand.

"Kikyou, I have an idea."

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me."

She trusted him and decided not to ask anymore questions. He was clearly doing all of this for her, probably just trying to make her feel better. She of course appreciated what he was doing. Kikyou found that he had planned to take her to the movies. More help from Miroku no doubt.

"You need to relax Kikyou."

That was certainly true enough, she had been on edge lately. With everything that was going on recently. From work, to Bankotsu's accident. And on top of that the possible news about Naraku and Suikotsu. So into the movie theater the two of them went. Inuyasha had reached over and held Kikyou's hand. He didn't have to do it, but she had to admit it was really sweet of him.

After the movies she followed after him again. He did not tell her where they were going, but that was fine. It really didn't matter as long as they were together. She noticed that he still had not let go of her hand.

"That movie was pretty dull." Inuyasha admitted.

"Yes, but I didn't notice. I was with you the entire time."

Just then he took her into his arms, and ended up kissing her. He couldn't help it, it was just something that he wanted to do. He liked being close to Kikyou like this. After all she was the first woman he had ever been this close too. Why couldn't he just kiss her spontaneously. He didn't think he needed any permission, besides he was her boyfriend. And couples did that sort of thing.

'What was that for?" Kikyou questioned.

"No reason, I just wanted too."

That was a good enough reason enough for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him again. Inuyasha of course did not hesitate to kiss her back. Then a large crowd started to look at the two of them. Causing the couple to just walk away.

"Annoying bastards." Inuyasha muttered.

She just put her arm around his and they continued walking. She still couldn't help but wonder where they were going next. But soon found herself at the beach, she hadn't been in a long time. Inuyasha and Kikyou sat on top of a rock, she was sitting in his lap. To her, this was the best place to be. Because he would always place his arms around her. To be honest she loved when he had his arms around her.

"You always know what to do to make me feel better."

"I just wanted you to relax, besides why should you live your life in fear because of some losers. Kikyou, you know that I won't let anything happen to you right?"

"Inuyasha, I know."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. This was perfect just the two of them at the beach. It really didn't matter where they were. But Kikyou had to admit the beach was a good choice right now. Before to long she had found herself asleep.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha whispered.

He looked at her she was sleeping. He could not wake her, she looked so peaceful and content. He just got up and decided to take her back home. As he walked with the sleeping woman in his arms, he continued to steal glances at her.

"_God she's beautiful." he thought._

To his surprise Kouga was standing outside of the house. Inuyasha recognized him, but had never met him before. All he knew was that he knew Kikyou.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was here to see Kikyou, well looks like she's sleeping."

Inuyasha pushed his way passed Kouga and placed Kikyou upstairs. And then wandered back downstairs to see that Kouga was still there.

"You must be Inuyasha. Kikyou's friend?"

"More like boyfriend." Inuyasha said correcting him.

Kouga just simply nodded, although he knew very well about their relationship.

"Well, you must be concerned about Kikyou as well. I know all about Suikotsu and that other loser Naraku. I want to help."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to the black haired boy. He sure as hell did not trust him that much. But if he could help and give Inuyasha some information. Then maybe he would trust him a little, just for Kikyou's sake. She was his one and only priority.

"Why should I trust you..."

"Inuyasha, you care about Kikyou that should be reason enough."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga there was something very familiar about him. Then it became clear, why hadn't he seen it before.

"Your a demon." Inuyasha shouted.

Kouga nodded and smirked. He was wondering when Inuyasha would figure it out. It sure as hell took him long enough. Or was he just waiting for the right moment to expose him. Or perhaps Inuyasha didn't want to believe it. He probably thought he was the only demon left.

"Your right Inuyasha...don't tell me you don't remember anything."

**TBC...next chapter soon I promise. So whats Kouga's deal? Find out next chapter**


	14. You know Sesshomaru?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh, come on. All those times you and I went up against each other. Oh yea, and Sesshomaru you two never stopped trying to kill each other."

Inuyasha looked taken aback by all this news. Kouga did seem familiar, but thats all it was. A little memory nothing really important or worth remembering. Also hearing about Sesshomaru kind of stuck with him. It had been many years since he even saw him. Was his brother even still alive?

"Sesshomaru, is he still alive."

"Yeah, he wanted me to make sure that you got the sword. Um, what is called Tet..."

"Tetsusiaga." Inuyasha blurted out.

Kouga nodded after hearing the name of the sword. He really didn't know what the big deal was. Although he had heard Sesshomaru mention that he wanted it. And that is was a very powerful and destructive sword.

"Yea, thats it."

"Well I have it, what does Sesshomaru want with it?"

Kouga had wondered why Inuyasha couldn't remember everything. Also where the hell was he this entire time. For a long time both he and Sesshomaru believed he was dead. Only to find out that he was alive and well, and also living with Kikyou.

"So, Inuyasha where ya been all this time? Thought you went off and died somewhere."

"I've been asleep, I don't remember how I got that way."

Kouga paused slightly and then started to laugh. This whole time he was sleeping. Inuyasha gritted his teeth angrily, his foot tapping away.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Asleep. What a loser."

"Loser! I'll show you a loser ya mangy wolf."

Inuyasha lunged forward quickly attacking Kouga. Kouga started to smirk, this was the Inuyasha he remembered. Hot tempered, angry, quick to jump into a fight. He knew it was only a matter of time, before he would act that way again. This new confused, quiet Inuyasha was starting to boring him.

"Now thats the mutt I remember."

All of the commotion had caused Kikyou to come downstairs. She was very surprised to see Kouga standing there. It had been a while since she last saw him.

"Kouga?"

"Kikyou, how are you?"

She could feel the tension in the room. She proceeded down the stairs and joined them in the room. She looked from Kouga to Inuyasha.

"I'm alright, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, then I met this idiot over here."

"Look, you." Inuyasha started.

There was another knock at the door which distracted both boys. Kikyou opened it only to see Bankotsu standing there. She was surprised to see that he was released already.

"Bankotsu?"

"Hey Kikyou I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. Oh hey Kouga."

Inuyasha wondered how the two of them knew each other. He really didn't trust either of them Kouga especially. Then there was the other two losers, Naraku and Suikotsu.

"So, out the hospital already."

"Yea looks like. Well Kikyou if your alright then I gotta get going."

"I''m fine Bankotsu, although you really didn't have to stop by."

"I know."

That was all he said to her. And Bankotsu had left just as quickly as he came. It seemed weird but Kikyou just put it out of her mind. It wasn't really much of a surprise that he showed up. Bankotsu had always showed her that he cared about her.

"Oh yea, before I forget. Kikyou, Sesshomaru wanted me to tell you hello."

Inuyasha fell over the couch. Due to even more shock of this news. Kikyou knew his brother, this was all very surprising. Kikyou went over to see if he was alright.

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

"You know Sesshomaru."

"I...met him before. But I don't know him personally."

Kouga could see that Inuyasha did not tell Kikyou about his brother. Although many people knew Sesshomaru, he was only just the richest man in Tokyo.

"Inuyasha never told you that Sesshomaru is his brother."

"Half- brother." Inuyasha corrected him.

This was all very new to Kikyou. She had met Sesshomaru way before she had met Inuyasha. And he of course did not tell her that he ever had a brother. But now that she looked at Inuyasha it wasn't hard to miss. The silver hair, the eyes although they didn't look too much alike. Sesshomaru did have those red lines on his face, she had always wondered about it. But thought it to be rude if she asked.

"No this is the first time I' am hearing about this."

"Yea, sorry I didn't tell you Kikyou. I figured he was dead...at least I hoped he was." he added.

Kikyou could see that Inuyasha did not have the best relationship with his brother. No wonder Inuyasha had never mentioned him before. But he had a living relative right here in Tokyo. And it didn't seem that he cared that much at all.

"Inuyasha you don't have to be sorry. Sesshomaru never mentioned you either."

"Yea, I'm not surprised."

"Kikyou, Sesshomaru also wanted me to invite you to his house. He wanted to speak to you about something, he wouldn't tell me though." Kouga mentioned.

This is where Inuyasha drew the line. There was no way Sesshomaru was getting near Kikyou, unless he was going as well. Besides he hadn't seen his brother in many years. And it was time for a little family reunion.

"Well, if Kikyou is going then so am I."

"I don't remember Sesshomaru having invite you."

"I wasn't asking for his permission. Feh! Who needs it anyway."

Kikyou could see that this would all result in one thing. Inuyasha blowing a fuse and attacking Kouga. She had to stop this before it got out of control.

"Alright I will go. But Inuyasha is going to have to come with me, whether Sesshomaru approves or not." Kikyou told Kouga.

Kouga just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He then stepped outside to call Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" said a cold voice.

"Yea so Kikyou is coming, and your brother."

"Half-brother." he corrected.

Kouga held the phone away from his ears. Neither Inuyasha or Sesshomaru would take being called each others brother. It was either half brother or nothing at all.

"Yea whatever half brother then."

Sesshomaru had expected something like this to happen. In fact it was good of Inuyasha to come, it would just help him with his plan.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting for both Kikyou and my idiot of a half brother."

"Yea, later."

Kouga just shut off his phone before Sesshomaru could say anything else. He wondered what Sesshomaru wanted with Kikyou anyway. If he knew Sesshomaru then it would certainly be interesting. But it did make him wonder, why Kikyou? Didn't he despise humans. Or was it just a way to get back at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, your one complexed guy." Kouga whispered.

**So, Kouga and Sesshomaru working together? And just what exactly does Sesshomaru have to talk to Kikyou about? Well see ya in the next chapter.**


	15. Kikyou belongs with me

**Wonder what Sesshomaru wants with Kikyou? **

**Sesshomaru: Are you implying I have some sort of infatuation with Kikyou?**

**Well Sesshomaru you wanted to see her remember...**

**Sesshomaru: silence...just get on with the story.**

* * *

A limo came to get Kikyou and Inuyasha to their surprise Kouga was inside. They sat down on the opposite side of him. He offered them some wine, which they both declined. 

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh come on you don't think I would miss this do you."

Kikyou had been wondering for awhile about what Sesshomaru wanted. She couldn't exactly say that they were friends. She had only meet him a few times. What could he possibly have to talk to her about. So many unanswered questions.

"Kouga, are you sure he didn't tell you why he wants to see me."

"Nope sorry Kikyou, I have no idea what he wants."

The limo pulled up to the most gorgeous house Kikyou had ever seen. Kouga led the way up to his house. Sesshomaru stood in the living room waiting for them. He had his back turned to them, but he felt his brothers presence.

"Ah, Inuyasha how good it is to see you."

"Yea whatever, I see your still alive."

"I heard about what happened to you, that is most unfortunate."

Inuyasha didn't like the tone of Sesshomaru's voice. It was almost like he knew something, about what happened all those years ago. Just then Kikyou entered the room and Sesshomaru quickly turned his attention to her. He walked over to her leaving a kiss on her hand.

"Kikyou, how wonderful it is to see you again."

"Sesshomaru yes it is nice to see you again."

Inuyasha was doing his best to keep his jealousy and anger under control. Only by the request of Kikyou, she had asked him to try and stay calm. Kouga entered the room a few minutes later. He of course would not miss this for the world. If he knew Inuyasha it was only a matter of time before he blew a fuse. Sesshomaru had always been the calmest of the two.

"Kikyou, shall we go talk privately."

Inuyasha did not like how he said the word privately. It was starting to put several ideas in his head. Ideas that should never involve Kikyou and his brother. But before he could say anything Sesshomaru was already leading Kikyou away. So now it was just him and Kouga.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Hey I don't know. I'm only the messenger this is Sesshomaru's house after all."

Inuyasha just sighed in defeat and sat in the chair. If Sesshomaru dared place a hand of Kikyou, then he would have no choice to retaliate. All that calmness would be thrown out of the window. He would not be held responsible for his actions then.

* * *

Kikyou soon found herself in his study. He told her to sit down which she did. He sat on the opposite side of the desk, Kikyou wondered what would happen next. 

"Kikyou I need to ask you a favor?"

"Alright, what is it?"

"I've heard about how brilliant you are. You could be a top scientist if you wanted too do so. I want you to work at my science lab. Kikyou you'll be one of the head scientist there, you wouldn't even have to wait until you finish college. It will all be right there waiting for you."

This was all very flattering and unexpected. But at the same time, it was all very questionable. Why did he want to help her? They only met a few times, why did he find it necessary to help her.

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand."

'What don't you understand Kikyou, enlighten me."

She watched as he moved closer to her.

"I don't know why you are making all these things available to me. Why would you even want to help me."

To her surprise he pulled her to him, and sent his lips crashing down on hers. Kikyou opened her eyes wide in shock, and soon pulled herself away from him.

"I've waited a long time to do that Kikyou."

The shock still had not left her face he tried to walk towards her. But she moved back some. There was no way he would just kiss her and not explain. He sure had a lot of explaining to do right now.

"Explain that now Sesshomaru."

"Why Kikyou, since when is it a crime to kiss the one you love."

* * *

Inuyasha began to get extremely restless, Kouga had passed out with the bottle of wine next to him. Inuyasha decided to just go upstairs and see things for himself. The scene before him felt extremely tense and awkward. He walked passed Sesshomaru and went over to Kikyou." 

"Kikyou, are you alright."

"Inuyasha, I think we should go."

He thought that she would never want to leave. He took her by the hand and decided now it was time to go. They did not get very far because Sesshomaru stopped them.

"You dear brother may leave, but I'm afraid Kikyou will have to stay here."

"What? Like hell she will. Over my dead body."

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and placed the sword up to his neck.

"That can be arranged. Kikyou remains here, she belongs with me."

**TBC...so what does Sesshomaru mean by that? Find out next chapter.**


	16. Surely you havent forgotten

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Kikyou, a small smile on his face. She did not like the look in his eyes.

"I don't feel like I should have to repeat myself. Surely Kikyou you haven't forgotten."

She didn't know how to respond to him. In truth she really didn't know where all this was coming from. She did not have any type of relationship with him. What could he possibly mean by all of this. Inuyasha looked from Kikyou to Sesshomaru. This was all news to him, he decided to ask the one person he could trust.

"Kikyou, you and Sesshomaru are...?"

"No, Inuyasha I have no idea what he's talking about."

Inuyasha put his arms around her, of course he would believe her. She was the only person he could really trust, besides he hated his brother. Sesshomaru jumped over and snatched Kikyou away from Inuyasha.

"That is the last time you will hold her like that!" Sesshomaru spoke.

Thinking quickly Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, he be damned if he let this happen. There was to much annoying losers after Kikyou as it was. It would be easier of he just killed them all. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kikyou.

"Kikyou, I will never let this pathetic half breed touch you again." he promised.

Now she was really confused she needed some answers. It was not possible for her to have had a past with Sesshomaru. She did not know him well enough first of all.

"Sesshomaru I don't understand."

He nodded and let her go, then he turned his attention to a portrait. He took it off the wall and it revealed a door behind it.

"Come with me Kikyou, I'll explain everything."

"I'm coming as well." Inuyasha started.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself and moved over to the door.

"Alright then, lets go."

The three of them walked threw the door, only to get sucked into some portal. Moments later they found themselves in the Feudal era. Kikyou shook her head, this must be some weird dream. She would wake up soon back at home with Inuyasha. And none of this would be happening.

"How was that possible?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I have my ways." Sesshomaru responded.

Sesshomaru led the way with Kikyou and Inuyasha following after him. This all seemed so surreal, it didn't make any sense at all. Kikyou noticed that Sesshomaru would steal glances at her. As if he wanted to say something to her, but couldn't find the words.

"Inuyasha stay here. Kikyou and I will return later."

"Fuck no, and let her go off alone with you."

Sesshomaru just stood there silently. He really didn't feel like arguing with him right now. Kikyou looked at the two brothers. She understood Inuyasha's point and why he was so angry. Yet she also needed to talk with Sesshomaru. Find out why he was doing all of this.

"If you think I would harm Kikyou, then you are surely mistaken." Sesshomaru told him.

"Inuyasha I'll be fine. You do trust me don't you?"

Inuyasha of course he trusted Kikyou. It was Sesshomaru that he didn't trust. Although it seemed that he was outnumbered right now. He nodded and decided to let Kikyou go. Secretly he would follow after them just to see for himself. Sesshomaru started walking and Kikyou followed after him. He remained very quiet at first, then he looked over to her.

"I do not understand why you carry on with him."

"I love him."

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him. Golden orbs looking back into her mahogany ones. Why did he feel the need to hold her like this? It was clear that he did not want to let her go.

"Wrong Kikyou, you can't possibly love him. Not while I'm still around."

Inuyasha stood behind the tree listening in. It took everything he had to keep his cool. He was seconds away from unsheathing his sword. But of course he had to keep his cool, maybe there was a point to all of this. Kikyou finally pulled herself away from his embrace.

"Sesshomaru, you speak as if you and I shared some wonderful love. That can't possibly be, I haven't even known you that long. I've been with Inuyasha for months."

"That may be true but you can't love him. Not after everything we've been threw."

He took his hand and placed it over her heart. She stared up at him both confused and surprised. Sesshomaru sounded very serious. Like all of his words were somehow true and very real. But that couldn't possibly be they couldn't have been in love. She would have remembered something like that.

"I'm here Kikyou somewhere in your heart, you remember. This is the very spot we first met, and when I told you I loved you. But fate changed all of that, and I had to give you up."

She turned away from him her pulse quickening. Why did she all of a sudden feel so nervous and uneasy. His story sounded almost so believable. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't believe it, there was no way it could be true. Sesshomaru was just doing a good job at telling a story. Inuyasha seriously hoped that Kikyou wasn't believing this. It was just to unbelievable to be true.

'Sesshomaru you almost sound convincing. I couldn't have possibly known you here, I'm from Tokyo. This is not home for me. And I couldn't have loved you."

"Kikyou you don't remember, I don't expect you too. I had to send you away, it was the only way to keep you safe. Although I have never stopped thinking about you."

He leaned forward and planted another kiss on her lips. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, she almost couldn't move. Inuyasha stepped from behind the tree, he was not very pleased at this site. He ran forward with Tetsusiaga in his hands.

"Get your hands away from her!"

Sesshomaru placed himself in front of Kikyou, quickly unsheathing Tokijin. Kikyou could only watch as the two of them started to battle. Somehow she needed to stop this, and she didn't want to see either one of them hurt. It seemed that neither one of them would back down.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stop this!"

Her words had drawn their attention to her. She looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. Relieved that she was able to stop their fight. She walked over to them, so that she was in the middle of them. This way they wouldn't try to start fighting again.

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. I'll be happier when he's dead."

Sesshomaru glared coldly at his brother. The feeling was sure as hell mutual. Nothing would make him happier than having his brother dead. Leaving Kikyou to be free with him and him alone.

"Sesshomaru what about you?"

"You need not worry for me Kikyou, it is I should be getting you away from Inuyasha."

Things were just getting more complicated by the second. Before she knew it they were right back in Sesshomaru's mansion. This time Inuyasha remained close by her side. Sesshomaru stood behind his desk, his eyes still on Kikyou. She couldn't help but look at him too. Those words, his story it was still in her mind.

"Now what will you do Kikyou? How will you handle what I've told you." Sesshomaru questioned.

She wasn't sure about how she was supposed to handle this. There was the chance that it could all be a lie. Yet somehow it didn't feel like a lie. Kikyou walked away heading for the door.

"I...just need sometime to think. I should go."

"Remember I love you Kikyou, I've always loved you." he called out after her.

She couldn't stand around and here this right now. Kikyou continued down the stairs without looking back. Inuyasha meanwhile had not taken his eyes off his brother.

"I don't know what the hell kind of lies your feeding Kikyou. But I will never let you have her." Inuyasha said in a threating tone.

"Dear brother, Kikyou will be with me again. I assure you of that."

Inuyasha decided not to say anything more, and go after Kikyou. He needed to make sure that she was alright. At a time like this she really didn't need to be alone. Moments later Kouga entered the room.

"So Sesshomaru what was that back there? I mean were you serious?"

Sesshomaru glanced at him and then looked out the window. Kouga learned never to undermine Sesshomaru. Anything and everything could be running threw his mind. Soon Sesshomaru turned to look at Kouga again. A very questionable look on his face.

"That you pathetic wolf, isfor me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

**Oh boy so much drama and tension, see ya in the next chapter **


End file.
